What happens in your room, ends up in the hallway
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Zero and Kaname shared a night together after bloodlust and a surprising heat rose to an all new high. Kaname says he regrets it, so then why can't he stop thinking about it?


What happens in your room, ends up in the hallway

Summary: Zero and Kaname shared a night together after bloodlust and a surprising heat rose to an all new high. Kaname says he regrets it, so then why can't he stop thinking about it?

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey you guys. I'm back! Well sort of. I haven't had a lot of time to write because I get off of school and go to work late into the night every day. I only get one day off, and what do I use it for? Sleep. No hate now okay? I just got over a stress induced cold, so today I'm trying to get back into writing by starting off with a little one shot, maybe two shot. I hope you guys like it!

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

><p><em>It had started out as a fight. A simple fight. With blood involved. Lots of blood. <em>

Bones creaked and the office door broke as two angry vampires broke through. Kaname gave a pained grunt as the side of his hip collided with his desk, and in his dazed moment he felt Zero snap at his neck. Kaname hissed, throwing the other off of him, smirking in satisfaction when he flew into the bookshelf. Zero groaned, and he knew his back would be bruised later on. Hands were around his neck seconds later, trying to strangle the breath out of him. Zero took a deep breath and held it as one of his arms darted out to swiftly knock away the purebloods squeezing hands. As this happened, claws from both parties grazed against both of their hands, drawing blood instantly. Red eyes glared at equally red eyes, and the fighting resumed. Kaname grabbed the other by the throat and slammed him into a wall; it crumbled beneath both bodies sending them both crashing to the ground. Kaname on top of Zero. Both vampires gasped as their bodies knocked together. The battle resumed seconds later when Zero's fist snapped out to knock the pureblood in the face. Kaname hissed, feeling something in his cheekbone snap. The pain was gone as fast as it had come, as the bone mended itself.

Blood was now exiting from wounds they didn't know they had, as their rough and tumble became more of a bloodbath. The heady aroma of blood caused Kaname's already blood red eyes to shine more brightly, and Kaname couldn't help but gasp and freeze when he felt his own hard length strain against his slacks. Zero took this moment to switch their positions; causing Kaname's head to crash against the floor. The pureblood saw stars and Zero used this time to latch onto the others neck. Kaname bucked up, backing away from the others teeth, and in his panic he crashed into the bathroom sink. It crumbled behind him, and glass fell in shards at his feet. "Did you think that you would get it that easily?" he asked, his pureblood aura whipping around the both of them. Zero hissed sounding more like a cat than anything else, and launched himself at the pureblood. Kaname, not expecting the sudden burst of speed couldn't dodge the angry vampire. They collided once again, and this time Zero's teeth managed to sink into the soft flesh of Kaname Kuran's neck. Kaname's aura spiked in mild fear when he felt the other's fangs rip through his neck.

He had never been bitten before, and the feeling of pain made him think twice about doing it again. Kaname shifted, some of the debris poking him in the back. And when he did this, Zero clamped down tighter, his entire body shoving the pureblood down into the dirt that was once his room. Kaname whimpered and recoiled, feeling something coil in the pit of his stomache. Wiggling around, Kaname gasped when he felt something hard press against his inner thigh.

This wasn't what he thought it was, was it?

The thought that maybe Zero wanted him, even while in bloodlust, made him want to cry out in fear and ecstasy…? Kaname shivered in the other's grasp. Zero released Kaname's neck, but he didn't cease his lapping; finding every drop of blood on the pureblood so that it wasn't wasted. Both were panting, and when Zero fully drew away, when his grip loosened on the captive pureblood, Kaname used that chance to tear away from the other, his hand griping his healed neck as he slammed into the broken wall. He ran into the other room, embarrassed by his actions. Well, he more like wobbled with his vision blurry from all the blood loss. Zero got up and calmly followed and what he saw made him grin. Kaname sat on his bed, legs curled up to his chest with his face pressed to his knees so the other couldn't see his crimson face. Zero walked over to the edge of the bed and stood there looking at the shivering and visibly aroused pureblood. Reaching out a hand, Zero used a finger to prop the others chin up; facing him. Zero gave him a scrutinizing look, and Kaname blushed from the neck up. Kaname was mortified. Not only had his body reacted without his consent, but it had reacted to a hunter. An ex human hunter. His thing must really be off kilter by now.

_It just wasn't working right._

"Now…" Zero murmured. "Why would you go off like that? Someone big and bad might see you and chase after" he teased, and again, Kaname flushed. He was way too responsive. The others blood must be getting to him. _Yeah, that must be it, _he decided. While he was staring off in space, Zero began taking his time in tracing the others cheek. "I don't know what it is you have done to me, but I just want to tie you up and ravish you" he continued. Kaname cried out and backed up further onto the bed in alarm. Zero grinned. "You seem way to open with your emotions. Do vampires have…" the silverette took his time searching for the right word. "Cycles?" he asked finding one that suited his tastes. "They're called heats and yes, but it should not be upon me unless someone stronger or more physically dominant comes into the picture…" Kaname trailed off, his eyes widening when the other grinned wolfishly at him. "You…" he breathed out in shock. Zero crawled up to Kaname playfully, grabbing onto one of his legs with his hand, to which, the pureblood swatted away with much force. _He was too close,_ Kaname thought. "Kindly remove your hand from my person" he asked with gritted teeth when the hand returned. Zero's eyes flashed with glee. "There must be some rules to this…heat" he said, settling back away from the pureblood and onto a bedpost, much to the pureblood's relief. "Only the blood of my chosen should be able to awaken this side of me" Kaname said, and Zero began to inspect his nails. _But why is it acting up now? Am I just going through the cycle because of my lack of bed partners?_ Kaname felt himself flush at the though. "Well we can't just have you attacking the Day class now can we" Zero began, heaving himself to his feet and stalking over to the already alarmed pureblood.

With that, he hauled both arms of the other vampire up, and clasped them into the cuffs he always carried on his person. "Wha-? Hey!" Kaname snapped, pulling at the bonds, but at the last moment, Zero uttered a hunter's spell sealing his fate. "And if you think of yelling out to your idiot followers, think nothing of it. I won't hesitate to bind your mouth…in very interesting ways" he said, and for some reason got a thrill when the pureblood clamped his mouth shut and pressed himself closer to the front of the bed.

Finished with his task, Zero sat down and simply watched the other.

* * *

><p>Kaname glared. The hunter sitting in front of him was having way too much fun with this. He was sweating and panting, whimpering and twisting in his binds, and all the other could do was stare at him. It aroused the pureblood greatly. "Go away!" he snapped harshly. He could smell his own pheromones now and his bare feet rubbed into the silk of his bed sheet, toes curling. His potential mate had to be near. When Zero stood and began to walk near, Kaname's heart nearly fell into his ribs, and a small whimper escaped him. When Zero reached him, Kaname finally understood what was going on through the haze in his mind. He was reacting to Zero. His body had sought out Zero's as a potential mate, and Zero was accepting it. Before he could react, Zero had his face gripped in one hand.<p>

"You're really shitty at flirting you know that?" was all he asked before his lips were covering the others. Kaname's body erupted in fire, and he jerked in the hunter's grasp. Their kiss was sloppy-seeing as how one of them just had their first kiss stolen from them, and it only served to make Kaname mewl. The purebloods shirt was then ripped open and Kaname broke the kiss with a gasp. He glared at the other. Zero chuckled. "Sorry sweetheart, but right now, I'm not thinking about your clothes" was all he said before he recaptured the purebloods lips in a kiss. Kaname moaned, his legs curling around the others waist. His beast mewled in acceptance to the new dominator, as it settled down in ready to be mounted. Zero's hands traced the other's body as they kissed, and Kaname shivered in his arms. One of Zero's hands snuck down into the pureblood's pants to cup at a round globe that made up half of the pureblood's bottom. What happened next made his eyes widen. Kaname gasped and scooted away in virginal alarm. Zero almost grinned. Kaname was still a virgin, meaning he was about to take away something important. He wanted it to be nice for the other. He knew the other was in heat. Being a vampire and a hunter came with perks, but that didn't mean he had to violate the other cruelly.

Kaname was scared. His body was reacting too wildly to the touch of one Zero Kiryuu. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, his body shivering as the other traced hidden patterns on his skin. Zero didn't reply at first. "Your body and scent. It calls to me, like a siren" and that was all he gave, before he settled himself underneath the pureblood. He turned the other so he was facing the bedpost and before Kaname could oppose the idea, the other immediately started to suckle on one of his protruding hip bones. Kaname's jaw slackened and his eyes widened in shock as his leg turned to goo and sunk down onto the other's lap. His fingers gripped onto the cuffs keeping him in place, turning white. Kaname moaned, that's all he could do as Zero left marks on his body that were sooner to fade like him getting out of his bindings. For vampires, when in heat, the receiver's healing ability slowed down to the point where anything could hurt them really. But no one wants to hurt a vampire in heat.

No, the slowed healing process was used to continuously mark their mate so other vampires knew they were taken. That's if they didn't smell the scent of the other on them when they approached.

Zero resumed palming the others bare ass as he captured a hardened nipple between his lips. Kaname flushed even more. He never thought that Zero Kiryuu would have continued with this kind of shameless act. And Kaname was proven wrong once again, as Zero stripped him of his pants. Kaname gasped as he was ground onto the other's hard member. Kaname mewled, his body thrumming with pleasure. Kaname, who had never felt sensations like this before, had no idea who to react let alone know if his body was doing it right; and he couldn't help it when some added stimulation caused him to tumble over the white blanket of bliss. "Mm! Ah! Zero!" Kaname came helplessly as a hand wrapped around his weeping erection. His hips continued to twitch and wiggle as the silverette continued to milk his male anatomy of his fluids. Moving the pureblood from on top of him, Zero shifted off the bed. The ex-human watched the pureblood pant in bliss for a few moments before walking over to one of his dressers. As Zero rummaged around in one of the drawers, Kaname's body began to cool down. "Some blood tablets should calm you down…not that I don't enjoy it" Zero smirked at the last part.

"Hm? What do we have here?" Zero chuckled as he pulled something out that made Kaname's eyes widen. The pureblood gulped as the other walked back to the bed. Zero held something in his hand that the brunette had hoped to never again see in his life. A prank gift from Takuma that Kaname did not find particularly amusing. The brightness of it didn't change the fact that it was a vibrator. A neon pink vibrator to be exact. He had thought he had thrown it out, but seeing it again he knew that Takuma had retrieved it and hidden it under the clothes he rarely wore. No matter how much it scared Kaname, he couldn't help that his thighs instantly became wetter at the sight of the thing. "Oh, Kaname; you know what this is, hm?" the silverette asked watching as the other practically panted in heat, his erection returning in full force. Kaname watched the other fiddle with it, and by what he thought he saw, he watched Zero place something inside of it; a small tube of some sort?

When the other walked back up to him, Kaname whimpered shrinking back. "No…" he whispered weakly tugging on his restraints; hating the fact that his thighs began to part, waiting for his virgin entrance to be pierced. His body trembled from the heat and his hands tugged on the cuffs holding his arms up. They were beginning to go numb. Zero's arms reached for him, and Kaname gave a startled gasp when the vibrator rubbed at his outer thigh. Zero's other hand began tracing his face, running over smooth thin lips and high cheekbones. Unbeknownst to the pureblood, Kaname nuzzled into the hand; the hackles he had raised during the initial fight dying down to a mere kindle of the fire they had been. The vibrator trailed to the inside of his leg and rubbed circles, higher and higher until it reached its destination. Shock and panic flooded the pureblood's system when the silicone penis prodded at the crevice of his ass, and he made flurried attempts to get away, his legs flailing out in fear. "Shh," Zero cooed, his hands petting the pureblood's hair as his hand laid down the vibrator to clasp at Kaname's slim legs. "I won't hurt you," he continued as he helped the cuffed pureblood onto his stomache.

The panic that had flooded his system washed away at the sound of his dominating mate, and Kaname relaxed into the cool hands. Zero continued to whisper calm coo's to the panicked pureblood as he parted pale thighs to look at the rosy coloured hole. It was drenched with natural lubricant from the other's heat, and loosened, ready for the initial mounting. With one hand caressing the calming pureblood, the other once again grasped the pink vibrator. It began running patterns up the now moaning quietly, pureblood's leg, and Kaname panted softly; his body flushed from the silverette's honeyed tongue. The hand that had been petting his head, and running up and down his back, now settled in one place, his ass; and Kaname had no time but to look up as the silverette parted his cheeks to press the silicone phallus at his entrance.

It breached him with a gentle push.

Kaname's mouth opened and he gasped in a breath as he was filled in seconds. His body reacted quickly, squeezing the silicone device tightly as if it were real. Near his ear, Kaname heard Zero make a pleased sound in the back of his throat. "That wasn't so hard was it?" he cooed as a finger traced his stretched opening. Kaname moaned at the feeling and tightened on instinct; and his body exploded in pleasure, body going into a tiny spasm at the distinct feeling of something inside of him. Zero gave a throaty growl, and Kaname felt the bed dip, and then the dominant aura of Zero pressing behind him. A hand trailed down and gave the vibrator a small nudge that sent it deeper inside of the pureblood and Kaname choked on a needy whine. Zero's free hand slithered up to his face, resting his hand on Kaname's burning cheek. Two fingers traced his lips before parting his plump bottom one, and entering his mouth. They slithered on his tongue and Kaname felt his cheeks burn more as they lightly thrust on his wet appendage. "Now tell me Kaname, haven't you dreamed of this? Having someone who can love you like this? Dominate you like this?" Zero said his last words with his hips grinding onto his already full bottom, shoving the silicone penis further inside of him, and Kaname choked back air; the fingers still thrusting into his mouth.

Kaname mewled, his body twisting in the others hold. His tongue laved at the fingers inside his mouth, and his lower body greedily hugged the vibrator inside of him. Zero's hand trailed up to tweak at dusky nipples and Kaname cried out; his hands pulling at the rattling chains holding him. "Would you like me to pleasure you, to worship you, to mate you; _to fuck you_?" Zero asked as his hips thrust into the pureblood's behind. "I could make you bleed, and cry, and cum; make you feel pleasure like no one could ever grant you. Because _no one_ would treat you like me" Kaname arched his back at a particularly hard thrust from Zero; sending the vibrator rubbing at his sensitive walls. "I just need you to say yes; I _want you_ to say yes."

Zero's lips trailed to his shoulder and he playfully nibbled there. "Will you be my mate Kaname? Will you let me worship you and your body; will you let me love _every inch_ of you?" His teeth lightly found purchase on a shoulder bone and Kaname nearly screamed out in pleasure. The words Zero was saying were making him dizzy. They made his body heavy and his heart light. His body was drenched in sweat, his thighs with natural lubricant and cum; his body heaved not only from the heat, but from the words Zero spoke. "Will you let me fuck you, Kaname? I want to feel you, and be inside of you" Kaname keened at that and finally broke. "Please" the word was spoken softly, but Zero heard it. Letting his fingers fall from Kaname's plump mouth, he turned the others head and kissed him. Kaname's eyes widened and a new flush settled over his body. Distracting Kaname from the kiss, Zero's hands began their roaming, delighted in the mewls and moans he could break from the pureblood's erotic mouth. The end of his hands path was the pureblood's ass, stuffed full of a gag gift; and with a flip of a switch, Kaname's world erupted in fire and blinding white light.

"Ahhh!"

* * *

><p>Tbc...<p>

I'm _**BACK!**_ Yay! *throws confetti* And with a new fic. Now no I have not forgotten about my other** old** ones; I just got comfortably sidetracked. Yes, I am still working on them, and I am also considering re-writing most of my old ones as I realize that they are _not very good_. I will let you know _which ones_ and _when _I shall be re-writing them, but for now I want to get back on track with my fairly new ones. I either hope to get the second part of this one out next or a new chapter to Violated Love or A Fate Like Fantasy.

I also have a NEW brain baby chugging along here too! _Wow Sopap! So much going on in that demented mind of yours! _Why thank you, random citizen. That I do. It is called: _From the Woods of Babylon_ or something like that. XD I haven't really sat on the name as much as I have on the plot. I'm going to try and give it a King Arthur feel but in mostly modern times; and if that explanation confuses you, well you're just going to have to wait and find out! :D

I hope you enjoy my little ficlet and hope you wait for the next chapter as I hope to have it out soon!

Mycket kärlek alla!  
>-ShadowsAvPennaOchPapper<p> 


End file.
